


Bloodletting (bahasa vers)

by Calico_Neko



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, gigit, minum darah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah film menciptakan dilema yang tak terduga pada Kaneki, dan Hide akan membantunya baik Kaneki mau atau tidak (ff terjemahan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodletting (bahasa vers)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloodletting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709386) by [ChellaC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChellaC/pseuds/ChellaC). 



> Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui  
> Bloodletting adalah karya ChellaC (ao3 works/2709386).  
> CALIC0 hanya mendapat izin untuk menerjemahkan.

Ketika Hide mengatakan akan membawa koleksi film-nya, Kaneki tidak berpikiran bahwa film tersebut akan menjadi film paling menjijikan dari yang pernah ia tonton. Ya, ia pernah melihat yang lebih buruk di kehidupan nyata, namun yang ini jelas jauh dari kata ‘menyenangkan’ ketika setiap adegan dalam layar justru mengingatkannya pada hal-hal yang ingin ia lupakan. Seperti rasa daging dalam mulutnya.

“Ohh,” Hide berucap. “Wow. Mereka benar-benar menunjukkan semuanya, ya? Tinggal berapa jari lagi yang pria itu punya, ya?” ia melirik sekilas pada Kaneki, berpikir ulang akan pemilihan film. Dulu mereka sering menonton film bersama seperti ini, dan semenjak mereka berjumpa kembali, Kaneki berkeras kalau sikap Hide tidak perlu berubah. Walau cemilan berantakan tak dimakan dan pemilihannya akan film horor, yang mana sepertinya agak tidak sensitif, sebagaimana ia sadari sekarang.

Hide tidak dapat membaca mimik Kaneki. Bukan karena tak berekspresi- dia bukan seorang poker face, termasuk yang ini. Hide hanya tak mengerti maksud dari mata yang memicing serta alis yang bergerak-gerak tinggi. Ia melihat bagaimana Kaneki menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengulumnya sehingga membuat Hide tak nyaman. Duduknya pun tak nyaman, bergidik seakan tengah membayangkan rasa sakitnya. Yang kemungkinan tengah ia rasakan. Hide sadari ekspresi macam apa yang tengah Kaneki pilih ini, yang sepertinya tidak ingin ia bagi pada Hide.

“Ah, Kaneki, kamu tidak apa-apa?” tanya Hide, sebisa mungkin bersikap kasual.

“Hm?” jawab Kaneki, seakan kesulitan mengalihkan mata dari layar. Ia terlihat tak baik di ruang gelap seperti ini. Pantulan layar televisi membuat matanya terlihat berkilau mengerikan. “Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?”

“Itu…” Hide mencoba berhati-hati dengan kalimatnya. Terakhir kali Hide memberi saran untuk pergi ke Anteiku untuk bersantap kopi dibanding pergi makan siang seperti yang biasa keduanya lakukan saat luang, mata Kaneki justru berkaca. Hide telah mengatakan hal yang bodoh dan tak berperasaan, seperti _jika aku tetap membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang kau suka, sebaiknya kita tidak usah jalan bersama lagi._ Butuh satu jam bagi Hide untuk mencairkan keadaan. Walau begitu, Kaneki tetaplah Kaneki. Hide hanya perlu menjadi lebih jeli. Dan, saat ini salah satunya.

Hide malanjutkan kalimatnya, “Film yang ini lebih kejam daripada yang kukira.”

Kaneki mengangguk, tak sepenuhnya menaruh perhatian. Ia seakan kesulitan untuk terus menatap layar. “Ini terlalu kejam. Aku kira kamu suka film seperti ini, kan?”

“Kadang-kadang,” jawab Hide. Di layar tampak seorang gadis tertancap pisau di perutnya. “Tapi, aku kira kamu tidak suka? Aku tidak keberatan mematikannya.”

Kaneki menggeleng. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menyaksikan bagaimana isi dalam perut si gadis terbalik keluar. Ususnya berhampuran, lengket. Sesuatu berwarna kekuningan dan licin berhamburan ketika menghatam tanah. Daging di sekitar luka yang terbuka berwarna merah dan berantakan, terekspos, berdenyut. Kaneki memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk mengalihkan perhatian, untuk bertemu dengan mata Hide.

“Ini giliranmu memilih, kan,” ujar Kaneki. Suara tulang yang patah kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada layar. Ia merasa ngeri. Sesuatu bergerak tak nyaman dalam perutnya.

“Iya, tetapi bukan berarti kita harus menontonnya,” Hide merasa tak nyaman. Bagaimana bila ia telah memicu sebuah emosi yang tak mengenakkan? _Sial_ , ia seharusnya menyadari semua sebelum menunjukkan ini pada Kaneki. “Benar kok, ini terlalu kejam untuk seleraku.” Bohong. Ia telah menyaksikan yang lebih buruk. Sebuah kebohongan yang tak mengancam.

“Kamu pernah melihat yang lebih buruk,” balas Kaneki. Sebuah adegan muncul dalam memorinya. Ia dapat melihat Touka, menyorongkan secara kasar sebuah tangan ke wajahnya. Darah menetes dari bagiannya yang terkoyak, lalu baunya … Ya Tuhan baunya. Seperti menghirup sesuatu yang sangat lezat di waktu terlaparnya. Tepat di depan mata, dapat diraih, dapat dimiliki. Ia dapat merasakan salivanya, baik dalam memori maupun masa sekarang dengan segala kehororannya. Ia berliur bak anjing kelaparan yang dilempari sebongkah tulang, dan … di mana perbedaannya?

Lalu, pilihan justru diambil darinya. Momen di mana daging menyentuh bibirnya, semua kontrol diri lenyap, seluruh pertanyaan atas kemanusiaan tercabik selayaknya kulit dan otot dan darah dalam mulutnya. Ia belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini, belum berpengalaman tenggelam dalam rasa itu, menyudutkan pikirannya pada lapar, hanya lapar, membuat darah dalam nadi gatal sekaligus sakit dengan hanya memikirkannya.

“Kaneki?”

Hide, Hide di atas tanah, penuh darah. Darah Hide di atas hamparan tanah, detak jantungnya hanya selapis di bawah kulit dan daging. Hide, duduk di sampingnya, bernapas pelan, mata menatap hati-hati dan penuh perhatian.

“Ya?” suara Kaneki serak. Mengerikan, ia merasa lapar.

“Aku tidak mau kamu marah, tetapi aku meminta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku memilih film ini,” ujar Hide. “Aku tahu kamu ingin semua seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, tetapi bukan berarti kamu harus duduk menyaksikan sesuatu yang justru membuatmu tak nyaman.”

“Membuatku tidak nyaman?” ulang Kaneki, linglung. _Ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan di sini, kan?_ Tubuhnya mengatakan _ada_ , namun ia tidak tahu apa. Ini tempat Hide, bukan tempatnya. Hide tidak menyimpan sesuatu yang dapat dimakannya. _Hide_.

“Iya, kamu terlihat tidak baik,” Hide berkata sembari bergerak mendekat.

Kaneki menjauh, jemari bertaut erat. Ia tahu sekarang, ia telah menemukannya, dan walaupun tubuhnya telah membentuk sebuah jarak antar keduanya, rasa jijik pada diri sendiri ternyata cukup untuk berfungsi sebagai barier antara ia dan Hide. Perutnya berbunyi.

Kaneki memucat, mata melebar, berdoa kepada Sang Penguasa manapun yang telah mengutuk hidupnya ini agar Hide membiarkan saja yang barusan lewat. Mungkin Hide tidak mendengarnya. Mungkin Hide tidak mampu menangkap lapar dari matanya. Setidaknya, mereka masih berjarak, sebab bila tidak Kaneki yakin sekali Hide akan tahu.

Namun, Hide mengetahuinya. Ia menatap Kaneki dari atas ke bawah, realisasi menggantung di wajahnya seraya mulut membentuk ‘o’.

Kaneki menjilat bibirnya, kebingungan, tak mampu menghindar dari Hide.

“Aku- oh. Kamu tidak takut? Ini justru membuatmu lapar?”

“Um.” Itu cukup untuk membuat Kaneki bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melompat, melempar diri dari sofa dan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar mandi sebelum Hide dapat berkata-kata.

“Kaneki?” ia dapat mendengar suara Hide memanggil, mendengar langkah kaki mengikutinya. Ia berusaha agar tidak panik sembari mencengkeram erat pinggiran dingin wastafel dengan tangannya yang bergetar, membuat matanya berkaca. Ia terlihat basah dan tegang, kulit pucat dan mata gelap, pupil melebar. Kaneki tidak berani memandang yang satunya, gelap, dan merah selayaknya darah segar-

“Kaneki, hey, kamu baik-baik saja? Sial, um- ada yang bisa kubantu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?”

“Tidak,” ujar Kaneki dengan suara tercekik. “Aku baik-baik saja, Hide. Kumohon pergilah.”

“Dengar Kaneki, aku tahu kamu mungkin sedang memohon untuk mati saja karena malu atau apapun itu karena itulah yang sering kamu lakukan, tapi aku serius, ini bukan masalah besar,” tegas Hide. “Maksudku, ini tidak seperti aku menonton acara memasak ketika aku belum makan, jadi ini adalah ketololanku sehingga kamu menonton film tadi. Aku hanya- itu, aku tidak berpikir itu akan memengaruhimu. Seperti ini.”

Kaneki menggeram, menekan wajahnya yang panas pada dinginnya cermin. “Berhenti bicara!”

“Kaneki,” Hide merengek, membuang napas hingga terdenger oleh orang di balik pintu tersebut.

Suaranya melembut ketika berkata, “Dengar, Ken. Aku bersumpah. Aku tidak merasa terganggu atau apa. Maksudku, ini kali pertama bagiku, tetapi aku juga yakin ini kali pertama bagimu. Jadi, aku rasa aku justru bersikap egois bila aku merasa ini untuk kebaikanku, ya ‘kan? Jadi, bisakah kamu biarkan aku bersamamu? Ini bukan masalah besar.”

“Ini masalah besar!” teriak Kaneki di sela tangisnya. Ia mengelap wajahnya dengan kasar, marah karena menangis adalah respon emosi yang ia keluarkan. Ia takut Hide dapat mendengar suaranya yang bercampur dengan cegukkan teredam. “Maafkan aku Hide. Aku- aku mengerikan. Aku akan pergi saja. Hide, pergilah ke kamar atau mana pun dan aku akan menghilang sebelum kamu bisa melihatku seperti ini.”

“Jangan seperti itu! Ini bukan salahmu, jangan mendramatisir! Apa kamu menangis di dalam sana? Kaneki, bila kamu memangis, aku bersumpah akan- aku akan menggunakan kekerasan.”

“Kekerasan?” sedan Kaneki.

“Ya. Menggunakan kekerasan dan memaksakan hakku sebagai seorang sahabat untuk membuatmu berhenti.”

“Kamu bisa memperoleh teman-teman yang lebih baik!” ratap Kaneki. Ia ingin berhenti menangis, berjalan keluar, dan berlaga seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, lalu duduk di samping Hide dan meninju hilang lapar di perut ini. Keabsurban menghantamnya. Bila ini adalah sebuah buku, ia akan tertawa. Namun ini bukan, ini adalah hidupnya, dan ini adalah fakta mengenai penyebab tangisnya.

“Kamu berulah konyol, Kaneki! Berhenti menyalahi dirimu sendiri tanpa aku!”

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan,” ujarnya kembali. Kaneki tidak tahu ia akan berkata seperti begitu, namun itu telah terucap.

Selama beberapa saat Hide bergeming. “Jadi, biarkan aku membantumu. Keluarlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kamu meminum seluruh persediaan kopiku, tapi kamu punya sesuatu untuk dimakan di sana, ‘kan? Ayo, ini tidak akan lama.”

Kaneki terbatuk. Dadanya sakit. Ia mengangguk, sadar Hide tidak melihatnya, lalu memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk membuka pintu.

Serta merta Hide menariknya ke dalam sebuah dekapan. Kaneni terkesiap, melemah sebelum menegang dan mencoba mendorong Hide menjauh.

“Baiklah, kamu berhutang satu pelukan untukku,” canda Hide. “Ayo kita bergegas, lalu kita bisa menonton sesuatu yang lucu, bersih, dan romantis.”

Kaneki membiarkan dirinya dipimpin menuju pintu, menyakukan tangannya ketika bertemu luar. Hide membiarkan tangannya melingkar pada lengan Kaneki. Ini menenangkannya sekaligus membuatnya bingung.

Jalanan ramai. Orang-orang menabrak saat mereka berdesak-desakan mencari lahan kosong. Napas Kaneki kelamaan menjadi tak teratur, kepala terus menunduk dalam. Ia beruntung Hide menuntunnya.

Seorang pemuda, mungkin lebih muda dari keduanya, menabrak Kaneki, hampir mengakibatkannya terjatuh.

“Maaf,” ucap pemuda tadi, meraih tangan Kaneki agar tetap membuatnya seimbang. Kulitnya hangat, teraliri darah, manis dalam bungkusan tipis.

Kaneki tersadar, terburu-buru ia bergerak maju sembari menarik Hide di belakangnya. Ia sangat kelaparan, tahu bahwa ada ratusan cara untuk menghentikannya hanya dalam detik, kapan saja. Keinginannya menghantam, dan ia merasa sangat kotor. Kaneki mendengking, batuk tertahan tak ayal terlepas dari balik tenggorokkan. Kaneki menutup matanya erat, berdiri setegap ia mampu.

“Napasmu tidak beraturan,” Hide berbisik. “Kamu sepertinya tidak akan kuat menahannya, ya?”

Kaneki tercekik tangisnya, memaksa untuk terus melangkah. Ia telah ditarik ke berbagai mata angin, merasa begitu tipis sampai-sampai berdelusi bebauan merekalah yang mengarahkan langkahnya.

Hide menariknya ke dalam sebuah lorong kembali ke dalam gelap di mana tak ada siapa pun menyaksikan. Hide mendorong Kaneki menyentuh dinding. Napasnya begitu berat.

“Kaneki, jangan berargumen denganku sekarang. Ini salahku. Aku seharusnya tahu yang lebih baik selain membawamu keluar, jadi biarkan aku bertanggung jawab dan membantumu. Kamu tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, aku juga sama, jadi lakukan itu sekarang sebelum yang lebih buruk terjadi.”

“Apa?” serak Kaneki, menatap tajam tenggorokkan Hide.  

“Sebaiknya jangan di situ,” ucap Hide ketika menangkap pandangan Kaneki pada detak nadi di leher. Ia meraih satu tangan Kaneki yang bergetar dan mengarahkannya pada perpotongan bahu dan lehernya. “Ini bukan dirimu, Kaneki. Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa, ayo lakukan, aku bisa bertahan sebentar.”

“Hah?” Kaneki kebingungan, sembari menyandarkan diri pada Hide, merebahkan pipi pada fabrik pakaian. Kulitnya hangat, sangat hangat.

“Iya, benar begitu, ayo,” ujar Hide menguatkan dirinya sendiri. “Kamu bisa- kamu bisa mengambilnya sedikit saja, ‘kan? Darah, mungkin? Apakah itu cukup?”

“Cukup?” tanya Kaneki, napas menderu di atas kulit Hide. Kedunya bergidik. Jemari Kaneki bergerak ke atas dan mendorong fabrik pakaian ke samping, mengekspos kulit di bawahnya. “Kamu- kamu ingin aku untuk … Hide? Tidak!”

Kaneki kembali mencoba untuk mendorongnya, namun berakhir dengan mengenggam kaos Hide dan menariknya mendekat.

“Jangan membuatnya semakin rumit,” ujar Hide. “Tidak-apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku tahu, Ken. Aku tahu kamu tidak akan melukaiku.”

“Lalu, kenapa bisa kamu memintaku seperti ini?” Kaneki melotot pada kilauan air mata yang jatuh pada kulit bahu Hide.

“Karena aku bisa,” tegas Hide, seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga kian menempel. “Lakukanlah.”

Kaneki tersedu, menekan bibirnya hingga menyentuh daging sang sahabat. Ia kulum kulit tersebut, menyiksa diri dengan menolak mentah-mentah untuk membuka rahang, menahannya terus tertutup, koyak- tidak. Tidak mengoyak, tidak memakan, tidak membunuh. Harus ekstra hati-hati.

Digigitnya kulit, menimbulkan desisan pelan namun tajam dari Hide.

“Kamu yakin?” deru napas Kaneki bersuara.

“Ya,” jawab Hide yakin. “Cepatlah.”

Kaneki membentuk darah pada permukaan kulit sesedikit yang mampu ia menej di mana tak cukup untuk merobek kulit, hanya untuk memberi sayatan tipis pada kulit dan membuat darah mengalir perlahan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menggeram kembali, menyesap darah, gengsi hilang seketika, terbuang entah kemana dan terinjak-injak oleh para pejalan kaki yang telah mereka lupakan.

Hangatnya mengisi kerongkongan, turun ke pencernaan selayaknya sutra. Ia paksa dirinya untuk minum pelan-pelan, tidak mendorong Hide jatuh seperti hewan liar. Namun, ia tidak mampu menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Kaneki menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kontras dengan cekatan memilukan dari bibir Hide.

Dirasakannya Hide sedikit merunduk, menekan kedua belah bibir pada pelipis Kaneki. Desahan meluncur pelan, dirasakannya bagaimana darah itu berdetak menggiurkan pada setiap inci kulit Hide, dan Kaneki menutup mata erat-erat guna menghalangi horor di depan mata.

“Kaneki,” Hide terkesiap. “Ken, aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya padamu.”

Kaneki menjauhkan bibirnya dari kulit Hide, menurunkan kain bagian lengan atas dan menekannya pada kulit yang terluka untuk menghentikan rintikan darah. Napas Kaneki berat di atas dada Hide. Pusing, kenyang, dan malu ia rasakan.

Dilingkarkannya lengan pada sekeliling tubuh Kaneki, mengusapnya lembut. “Shh,” Hide menenangkan. “Tenang. Lihat. Aku baik-baik saja. Agak pusing, tapi aku tidak apa-apa, kita baik-baik saja.”

“Maafkan aku, Hide,” bisik Kaneki.

“Aku tidak apa-apa,” ucap Hide.” Aku bersumpah aku baik-baik saja.” Hide kemudian mengangkat lengannya ke hadapan wajah Kaneki, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membersihkan bibir tersebut dari ‘remahan makan siang’. Ia tidak mau mengingat kembali mengapa mereka dapat berada di lorong gelap ini, mengelap darahnya sendiri dari bibir Kaneki. Darahnya, dalam kerongkongan Kaneki, perutnya, darahnya yang membuat Kaneki sehat dan selamat. Ya, itulah yang baru ia lakukan. Lebih dari apapun, perih pada bahu hanyalah bayaran kecil untuk memukul mundur kegelapan pada rasa kemanusiaan di hati Kaneki.

Akhirnya, Hide mampu memimpin Kaneki kembali ke apartemennya. Dimatikannya televisi dan didorongnya Kaneki dengan hati-hati menuju kamar mandi, di mana ia habiskan 5 menit untuk menggosok gigi serta menggunakan nyaris seluruh cairan pembersih mulut, sembari menangis ke atas wastafel. Dibiarkannya Kaneki membersihkan luka Hide, hati-hati membalutkan kain kasa. Ia melakukan hal mencengangkan, selanjutnya, mendekat untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut pada kulit bekas gigitan tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sedangkan Hide, ia tak berkata sepatah pun. Dibimbingnya Hide menuju ranjang, di mana ia menarik selimut menutupi keduanya.

“Maafkan aku,” bisik Kaneki setengah terlelap.

“Sudah aku katakan tidak apa-apa, kan,” jawabnya. “Kamu baik-baik saja, Kaneki. Kita baik-baik saja.”

“Bagaimana bisa kamu membiarkan dirimu berada dalam satu ruangan denganku?” tanya Kaneki membalikkan badan tak menghadap Hide.

“Kamu bukan monster, Kaneki. Kamu temanku.” Hide sudah berhenti peduli bila yang ia ucapkan untuk menenangkan Kaneki adalah sebuah lelucon atau bukan. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan tidak saling berbincang, ia akan menyakinkan Kaneki akan perasaannya.

“Aku rasa aku adalah keduanya,” gumam Kaneki sebagai balasan. Matanya terpejam di balik gelapnya kamar.

“Tidak masalah,” Hide membalas. “Kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik.”

Kaneki telah nyaris terlelap untuk meresapi apakah respon barusan terdengar aneh atau tidak. Dibiarkan dirinya tidur, dengan punggung yang ia biarkan bersinggungan dengan jari-jemari Hide, sedekat tubuhnya berani dibaringkan di sebelah sang sahabat.


End file.
